ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Densi
Densi is a shipper term used to describe the romantic relationship between NCIS Special Agent, Kensi Blye and LAPD Detective Liaison, Marty Deeks on NCIS: Los Angeles. Overview Kensi and Deeks first met when they were both undercover at an MMA gym for marines for different assignments for NCIS and LAPD respectively. Kensi and the team were investigating a murder while Deeks was undercover to investigate the gym as it secretly sold drugs. The two cases overlapped and they end up working together. Shortly after Deeks introduction, Hetty selected him to become the liaison between NCIS and LAPD to better coronate joint-operations and investigations, but secretly she was recruiting Deeks to become an NCIS Agent. Kensi and Deeks officially became partners in Season 2 when Deeks returned from a deep undercover operation for LAPD and the death of Kensi’s former partner, Dominic Vail. Since then, Kensi and Deeks have been partners and friends. Deeks and Kensi are known to banter with one another and Kensi frequently enjoys teasing or poking fun at Deeks. Despite some difficultly in the beginning, Deeks and Kensi developed a strong partnership and friendship, always there for each other and continue to grow more closer. Over time, Kensi and Deeks soon began to develop mutual romantic feelings for each other. Deeks and Kensi’s feelings were first confronted when they both went undercover as a married couple in Season 3 and also shared their first unofficial kiss. However, they both quickly deny their feelings for each other whenever they are confronted. Despite their denial, everyone on the team quickly start to become aware of their growing attraction and even people outside of the team realize there is obviously something more between them. In Season 4, Kensi and Deeks find their feelings growing stronger when they both express jealousy on separate occasions and by the end of the season, Deeks and Kensi’s feelings come to a head when they have a heated discussion about the communication between them and later share their first official kiss. In Season 5, Kensi and Deeks finally begin to acknowledge there is something more between them and begin to work on developing a romantic relationship. However, they face difficulty due to several obstacles that keep them from being together. In the beginning, Deeks recovers both emotionally and physically from his and Sam’s traumatic experience from the previous season finale, thus preventing him and Kensi from discussing their feelings. Eventually, Deeks and Kensi finally confront their feelings halfway into the season, but Kensi expresses doubts and uncertainty, believing they can’t be romantically together. However, their biggest challenge is their separation when Kensi is reassigned on a highly classified mission to Afghanistan indefinitely. Kensi and Deeks greatly miss each other, but are later reunited towards the end of the season, but decide now isn’t the time for them to be together. Despite, Deeks and Kensi deciding to stay friends and partners, their feelings for each other remain. In Season 6, Deeks and Kensi finally and officially become a couple halfway in the season and since then build a strong, loving and serious relationship while continuing their partnership. However, Deeks and Kensi find themselves concerned when they discover that Deeks is under investigation by the LAPD for unknown reasons. In Season 7, Deeks and Kensi’s romantic relationship continues to grow more serious, but they still remain worried about the LAPD internal affairs investigation. Kensi later becomes extremely distress when Deeks is arrested for the murder of his former partner who was a dirty cop. Matters worse when Deeks is taken hostage, but he manages to escape while Kensi and the team are successful in capturing his captor. Deeks and Kensi happily reunite, but Deeks remains worried as he confesses to Hetty he did kill his former partner to protect Tiffany Williams, an old LAPD informant. Deeks decides against hiding the truth any further and confesses to Kensi. However, Kensi reveals she learned the truth on her own and was waiting for Deeks to tell her when he was ready. Deeks and Kensi’s relationship grows significantly stronger to the point when they decide to move into together and later towards the end of the season, Deeks indirectly proposes to Kensi. In Season 8, Deeks decides to make their relationship truly official and decides to propose to Kensi. However, Deeks and Kensi face one of the biggest challenges of their entire relationship when Kensi is severely injured in a helicopter crash during a mission in Syria. Throughout the season, Kensi and Deeks continue to face challenges as Kensi falls into a coma shortly after the helicopter crash and once awakening she has a long road of recovery and rehabilitation as a result of her serious injuries. Deeks continues to remain supportive of Kensi even when she begins to take her anger and frustrations out on him. Eventually, Deeks proposes to Kensi, but she refuses to accept in her current condion and instead makes Deeks promise to keep the ring until she has fully recovered. Despite not having an official proposal, Kensi and Deeks consider themselves to be unofficially engaged. Meanwhile, Deeks begins to work alone or work with partners with other team members such as Eric and Nell on different occasions while Kensi recovers. Eventually, Kensi fully recovers from her injuries and strongly wishes to resume her place on the team, despite the worries and concerns from everyone that she still isn’t ready. Halfway into the season, Kensi finds herself in extreme danger in the hunt for the mole that has been targeting the NCIS team when she gets kidnapped. The team learn the CIA has been after them since the White Ghost incident and Kensi’s kidnapper is Sullivan, a friend from rehabilitation later revealed to be CIA Officer, Ferris who seeks revenge against Kensi for shooting his leg, causing his amputation. When Kensi is taken, Deeks becomes extremely worried about her and is determinded to find and rescue her. Kensi and Deeks are later happily reunited. Following the events, having finally proven herself ready, Kensi resumes her place on the team as well as her partnership with Deeks. By the end of season, Kensi and Deeks officially become engaged when Kensi proposes to Deeks, realizing how short life truly is following the deaths of terrorist, Tahir Khalad and Sam’s wife, Michelle Hanna. In Season 9, a newly engaged Deeks and Kensi begin to make plans for their wedding, but face difficulty from Executive Assistant Direactor, Shay Mosley, Owen Granger’s replacement. She strongly disapproves of Deeks and Kensi’s relationship to the point she attempted to send Deeks back to LAPD until she was convinced to keep him on the team. Since then, Deeks and Kensi continue making plans for their wedding. During the season, Kensi nearly risks her life to stop a nuclear threat, greatly worrying Deeks as he tries desperately to get in contact with her. Believing she may not survive, Kensi calls Deeks to declare her love him until the end of time and back. The mission is ultimately a success and Kensi and Deeks reunite and begin to talk about their future. Deeks admits he can’t bear the thought of losing Kensi, confessing she is his world and in return, Kensi admits Deeks is hers. Following the event, Deeks begins to think more about their future together and strongly considers someday leaving NCIS to start a family with Kensi. However in the season finale, Deeks and Kensi face one of the greatest challenges of their relationship. When Deeks is fired by Mosley upon scolding her of her unfair behaviour and treatment towards the team, Deeks believes now is the time for him and Kensi to leave. However much to his heartbreak, Kensi reveals that she may never want to leave NCIS or start a family with him, resulting in the wedding being called off. Despite the current strain of their relationship, Deeks joins the team on a dangerous mission to Mexico to protect Kensi, but their relationship remains extremely intense. When the mission is a success, the team attempt to escape until they are attacked with a rocket launcher hitting their SUV, leaving it unclear who is dead and who is alive. In Season 10, following the SUV explosion, the team is revealed to be alive and everyone except Kensi are severely injured. Deeks suffers from severe head injury and remains unconscious, greatly worrying Kensi. The team are force to separate and Kensi drags an unconscious Deeks through the desert until they find shelter. Deeks eventually awakens much to Kensi’s relief and eventually they get to a hospital. Deeks later recovers from his head injury and he and Kensi reconcile from their fight from the previous season finale, having come to realize they can’t live without each other, thus restoring their relationship and resuming their engagement. Since then, Kensi and Deeks continue making more plan for their wedding and plan on getting married later in the year. Gallery Promotional Deeks and Kensi 6x11 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x11 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x11 Promotional (3).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x11 Promotional Kiss.jpg Deeks and Kensi 3x22 Behind the Scenes (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 3x22 Behind the Scenes (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 2x04 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 2x04 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 2x04 Promotional (3).jpg Deeks and Kensi 4x24 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 4x24 Promotional Kiss (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 4x24 Promotional Kiss (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x05 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 9x06 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 9x02 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 9x02 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 9x11 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 9x11 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x09 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x09 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x09 Promotional (3).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x11 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x11 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x13 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x13 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 8x20 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 8x21 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 8x23 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 8x23 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 8x23 Promotional (3).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x01 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x04 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x06 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x06 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x07 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x08 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x08 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x09 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x11 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x12 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x12 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x13 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x13 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x14 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x17 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x17 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x17 Promotional (3).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x18 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x18 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x20 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x20 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x24 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x24 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x01 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x02 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x02 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x02 Promotional (3).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x03 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x07 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x09 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x10 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x12 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x15 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x16 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x16 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x19 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x19 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x21 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x21 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x22 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x22 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 6x24 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x14 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 7x14 Promotional (2).jpg Deeks and Kensi 5x03 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 4x23 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 5x05 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 5x04 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 5x09 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 5x10 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 3x22 Promotional.jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x10 Promotional (1).jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x10 Promotional (2).jpg Screenshots Deeks and Kensi 1x19.jpg Deeks and Kensi First Official Kiss 4x24.jpg Deeks and Kensi 5x02.jpg Deeks and Kensi 8x24.jpg Deeks and Kensi 10x01.jpg Trivia *Densi is one of the most popular ships in the NCIS franchise, second after Tiva. *Kensi and Deeks previously called their feelings for each other and growing relationship as their “Thing”, acknowledging there is something more between them. *Densi are the main couple of NCIS: Los Angeles. *Season 5 of NCIS: Los Angeles is known as the Densi Season as Kensi and Deeks found themselves confronting their true feelings for each other and beginning to develop a romantic relationship, but face obstacles that continue to keep them apart. *Deeks and Kensi shared their first unofficial kiss in Season 3 Episode 22: Neighborhood Watch. They later shared their first official kiss in Season 4 Episode 24: Descent. *Although Densi is the main shipping name for Deeks and Kensi’s relationship, Keeks is another known shipping name for the couple. *In Season 6 when Deeks and Kensi became a couple, they originally tried to hide their newfound romantic relationship from the team until they revealed their awareness. *Deeks proposed to Kensi three times before they officially got engaged in the Season 8 finale. In Season 7, Deeks indirectly proposed to Kensi and in Season 8, Deeks proposed twice, once when Kensi was in a coma and the second was shortly after she awoke. Category:Relationships in NCIS: Los Angeles